1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to endoscopic imaging, and more particularly to an endoscopic imaging system that is adaptable to any endoscope, is less expensive, and is more mobile and portable than the current systems available to physicians.
2. Background Art
As is well known, various technologies are available to the medical profession for use in viewing and imaging internal organs and systems of the human body. For example, otolaryngologists often require an endoscopic examination of the patient's upper respiratory system. One of the most common tools used by otolaryngologists to view the upper respiratory system is an endoscope. Similarly, endoscopes are used by surgeons and physicians in many fields of medicine in order to view parts of the human body internally for examination, diagnosis, and treatment. Initially, endoscopes included only an eyepiece, through which the physician could view the area being examined and/or treated. However, modernization of medical tools have produced more modern endoscopic systems that include camera assemblies with a camera head attached to the proximal end or eyepiece of the endoscope, typically via a coupler. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,894 issued to Takamura et al and discloses a connection device for connecting an associated unit to an eyepiece section of an endoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,894 is incorporated herein by reference.
Visual documentation is important in medicine, particularly for improved patient care and educational and training purposes. There are several variations of camera systems available to physicians that attach to the endoscope for imaging what the endoscope is viewing. For still photography a 35 mm analog single lens reflex (SLR) camera or a modern digital (SLR and non-SLR) camera can be used. For video photography a camera head, camera control unit, adapters to fit the endoscope onto the camera, and a video system monitor are used for viewing. All methods of endoscopy require a light source for illumination. These systems are commonly used in doctor's offices, emergency rooms, hospital rooms, and operating rooms, but are very expensive, not easily adapted, and not configured to be easily transported between and among multiple locations.
The cameras currently available to medical professionals are not easily configured for endoscopic imaging. A camera control unit is required to control the camera and process the digital or analog image signals received by the camera from the endoscope. Analog images are processed through an analog/digital converter and transmitted as a digital image. Digital images are captured directly to a charged coupled device (CCD) that captures images in pixel format as an electrical charge. This information is then processed with a varying array of filters to produce color images. The images must then be transmitted to a computing device for storage, editing, and further processing of the data.
The camera control unit and accompanying computer and viewing screen are bulky, heavy, and not easily transported to different locations. In addition to the size and transport limitations, the systems currently available can range in cost from $10,000 or more for just the camera and camera control unit. In addition to the cost of the camera and camera control unit, the endoscope, and typically a light source must be purchased.
Manufacturers have attempted to produce digital archiving platforms to allow easy integration into the digital age by integrating disc burners and hard drives into the endoscopy units so that exams can be stored directly onto removable media. These alternatives, however, limit editing of the images and are not very dynamic. Other manufacturers have attempted to produce endoscopy units that capture the images directly into a proprietary computer system designed for the specific function of video capturing and archiving. These systems provide better data manipulation, but can cost more than $20,000, and thus not affordable for a small or cost-limited practice.
Some alternative systems have been designed with portable components. These portable component systems are smaller in size than the fixed systems, but still require a camera control unit, a monitor, a means for capturing the images, and a light source in addition to the main components of a camera and endoscope. Although these systems are classified as portable, they are heavy, cumbersome, and expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,046 issued to Yarush et al and discloses a hand-held portable camera for producing video images of an object, and has as an object to provide a camera which features a lighting system capable of high-intensity illumination without creating an over abundance of heat. Yarush et al discloses a fixed lens tube which receives a variety of apparently custom probes and, in certain embodiments, further requires one of several adapters to receive certain probes. Additionally, this aforementioned patent is not readily adapted to the standard fittings of the eyepiece of endoscopes used in medical practices.